


JUST ANOTHER DAY AT THE GYM

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Blue exercise outfit, Donuts? What donuts?, First Time, Love and gyms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: In the pilot episode, Hutch wears that blue exercise outfit with those TINY shorts. Comfortable? Or just to tease Starsky?
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 8





	JUST ANOTHER DAY AT THE GYM

“Hey, Starsky!”  
“Yeah, Vinnie?”  
“I gotta run to the supply store and pick up some cleaning stuff. Not expecting anyone in here for a couple of hours. You guys okay to keep an eye on things? I should be back in less than an hour.”  
“Sure, Vinnie. We’ll keep an eye on things for you.”  
Vinnie left and Starsky thought to himself, ‘Won’t be a problem keeping an eye on Hutch. Been doing that a lot lately.’  
Every morning, Starsky came to the gym just to watch his partner work out. He kept his eyes on Hutch. Mostly on Hutch’s tight ass as he bobbed and dodged using the punching bag.   
Today Hutch was wearing clingy blue short shorts… again.  
Starsky couldn’t figure out how Hutch kept his penis inside them! He’d seen Hutch naked in the showers before and knew he was very well-endowed.   
Starsky took a couple of steps closer to Hutch and watched his package jiggle inside those shorts.   
He could feel his own penis responding to the vision in front of him.  
This happened every morning he came to the gym. Someday maybe he’d figure out why he tortured himself this way.   
He wanted Hutch.   
Wanted him as more than his partner and friend.   
He wanted him as his lover.  
So he continued to come to the gym, make up excuses to tell Hutch why he wasn’t working out, and feast on the beauty of Hutch in motion.   
Firm ass. Lush cheeks just begging to be cupped in his hands. And Hutch’s cock and balls, barely being held in place by those shorts!  
As if his thoughts had conjured up a miracle, the head of Hutch’s cock slipped out beneath the hem of his tight shorts.   
Unable to stop himself, Starsky dropped the sack of donuts, took the two steps to put himself in front of Hutch, and fell to his knees.   
He grabbed both sides of Hutch’s shorts and gave a yank. Before Hutch could even react, Starsky had Hutch’s cock in his mouth and those ass cheeks cupped in both hands. He pulled Hutch in closer and sucked his penis down his throat.   
He heard Hutch yell, but Hutch didn’t try to stop him. As a matter of fact, Hutch had shed his gloves and threaded his fingers through Starsky’s hair.   
Starsky heard Hutch moaning.  
“God, Starsk! Yes! I thought… I thought… this would.. never… never… Damn!!! Yessssssssssssssssss!!”  
Starsky stopped sucking and swallowed as Hutch came. His fingers kneaded Hutch’s ass and kept his body pulled tight against him.   
When he had taken all Hutch had to give, Starsky gently pulled back and looked at Hutch’s spent penis.   
“You are so damn beautiful, Hutch! I’m sorry… I just couldn’t take anymore of only looking. I HAD to touch you… taste you.”  
Looking up, Starsky was afraid of what he would see on Hutch’s face. “Hutch?”  
Hutch caught his breath, dropped to his knees on the mat in front of Starsky, and said, “I was about to give up on you. I thought maybe I had misread the look I kept seeing in your eyes. I kept buying and wearing smaller and tighter things to work out in, hoping you’d get the message. And today, finally you did.  
“I’ve wanted you for some time now, Starsk. Women… well they bore me. You are all I’ve wanted for some time now.   
Thank you, Starsk. That was… beautiful. I…”  
They heard Vinnie at the door.  
Starsky helped Hutch pull up his shorts and tuck himself back into the built-in jock strap.   
“Hey, guys! Thanks. Everything go alright?”  
“More than alright, Vinnie!” Starsky grinned.  
When Vinnie walked back to the shower area, Hutch whispered, “Think you can hold out long enough for us to go to my place? I would like to return the favor… and then some.”  
“Knowing this is what you wanted too… I can wait that long!”  
“Vinnie, we’re leaving. Thank you!”  
They made it to Hutch’s in record time.  
Then they ‘made it’ for the rest of the day!  
  



End file.
